Save Me
by BringMeToLife42277
Summary: This takes place in an AU where Lena and Stef meet in their early 20's. Stef is not married to Mike yet, but they are engaged & Lena is involved in a volatile relationship with a firefighter. Some of the story will be close to the show, but I'll make creative tweaks and deviation here and there. Mature content but those chapters will come with a warning. Feeback always appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

_This story takes place in a AU where Stef is still a police officer and Lena is not yet a vice principal but still a teacher. They are in their 20's. Stef is not married to Mike yet but they are engaged, and Lena is in a volatile relationship with a woman named Deena who is a firefighter. Rated M for violence and mature content. Reader discretion is advised._

 _*I read somewhere that Stef's maiden name was Elkins, and since it wouldn't be appropriate to refer to her as Stef Foster because she hasn't married Mike yet in this story she will be referred to as Stef Elkins._

Stef's POV:

I pulled up to the bar in my squad car and immediately knew who the perpetrator was. She was about 5'7, very athletic, lean muscular build, light brown skin, sexy Latina beauty reminiscent of Michelle Rodriguez. Her black tshirt clung to, and helped define, the muscles in her arms. Blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth, and from a small cut under her left eye. She had her black wavy hair pulled back into a ponytail but strands of it flung loosely all around as she flailed and tried to push her way back into the bar.

I recognized her. A firefighter from the San Diego Fire Station 28. We got a call on her at least once a month. She was one of their best firefighters with multiple accommodations including a Medal of Valor for going saving three children from a 3-alarm inferno. Her charity work was immeasurable, and her contributions to the community invaluable. But she had a hot temper and was a mean drunk. She would drink whiskey shot after whiskey shot until someone would look at her the wrong way and she would take a swing. Male or female it didn't matter, and then a small brawl would insue and we would be called. Sometimes she would leave on her own, one of the guys from her department would drive her home, and sometimes she needed to spend the night in the drunk tank. Tonight looked like one of those nights.

I got out of my squad car and walked over to Seamus, the owner of the bar, who was trying to hold her back. At 5'4 160 lbs. he didn't seem like much match for Deena, but he was a little ball of scrappy Irish might that also held out a baseball bat in front of him helping block the entrance way.

"Seamus, Deena... what's going on here? It's 4:00 on a Friday! Shouldn't it be happy hour here?," I asked trying to sound cheerful, trying to break the tension.

"Officer Elkins, on any other occasion I would say it was nice to see you, but unfortunately this circumstances are anything but nice," Seamus stated.

"Oh FUCK you old man! Just let me get my shit and I'll leave," Deena spat as she made a move to shove her way past Seamus. The small man dug in and pushed back against her.

"Deena... Deena... listen... LISTEN!," I shouted as I wedged my way in between them. "Is there someone we can call to come get you? I can get your stuff. But I need you to calm down!"

"Some broad is already here getting her things. She went in like 10 minutes ago," he replied dryly.

"Call her a broad again! Call her a broad again!," Deena screamed as she lunged at him. Swinging blindly she managed to get her fist around me and hit him in the corner of his eye, the ring on her finger slicing the sensitive skin making him bleed. Her bracelet scraped against my left cheek cutting it open. I felt the blood begin to trickle.

"Alright! Alright! Enough!" I was furious now. Deena was strong, but I was stronger. I pushed her away, grabbing her arm and spinning it behind her, immediately grabbing the other wrist and pulling it back so they were pinned in the middle of her back. In a clumsy waddle walk, I guided Deena over to the squad car and pushed her up against the hood.

"You know Deena, we cut you slack all the time because of the tragedy. But that doesn't seem to be doing you any favors. Maybe a night in jail instead of the drunk tank is just what you need."

"Tragedy? What tragedy?," a voice questioned.

I turned my head, and involuntarily had to catch my breath. She was dark skinned... lean, athletic, with a head full of light brown tight curls... the most beautiful being I have ever seen. She was wearing a light brown sweater, with a dark, floral skirt, and dark knee high brown boots. She held a San Diego fire fighter shirt in one hand and a leather messenger bag in the other. Her eyebrows were scrunched in a mixture of annoyance and concern, but as we made eye contact her look softened.

"Nothing baby. Never mind. It's not a big deal..." Deena reassured her.

"If I let you go do you promise to go sit on that bench until I'm done talking to..."

"Lena. Lena Adams."

"Until I'm done talking to Miss Adams?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'm feeling a little dizzy anyway," she answered as I let her go and watched her walk over to the bench on the sidewalk.

I put my hand on Miss Adams arm and it felt like a bolt of electricity ran through me. Keep it together Elkins I thought to myself. What is wrong with me? She was making me feel flustered. This hadn't happened to me... well not since my dad caught me cuddling on the couch with my friend and sent me to a priest to condemn homosexuality. She was the last person to make me feel like this. Shake it off Elkins. This is work. Nothing more. Nothing less. I led her over by the wall in front of the bar so that we were a good distance from Deena, and she couldn't hear our conversation.

"Hi, Miss Adams. I'm Officer Elkins..."

"Look Miss Elkins, I'm very sorry about what happened. She gets out of hand. I know. But she's a good person. It's the alcohol..."

"Oh I know. We know Deena Santos very well down at the station. She usually spends about one night a month with us."

Lena sighed deeply. "Look, I know something bad happened with her. She just won't tell me what. She has demons. Very bad ones. But she's not a bad person." As Lena spoke she used her hands to emphasize her point. As she talked the sleeves of her sweater rolled up and I couldn't help but notice the light and dark bruising on her forearms that resembled fingerprints like someone had grabbed her a little too tightly.

"I know she's not," I spoke easily so Lena would not think I had noticed. "Or else she would have been locked up a long time ago. How long have the two of you been dating?"

"Just a couple of months. She's a good person, officer. She's just has some bad moments. Once she sobers up I'm going to have her talk to a counselor that all the guys at the station use so it doesn't seem like she's weak. That's her biggest fear. You know, being a woman in a male dominated field you have to be strong at all times. You can't show any weakness. But I don't have to tell you that though. As an officer, I'm sure it's very similar."

"It sure is. I just hope she gets the help she needs before something really bad happens. We can only cover for her so many times before we have to do something."

"I know. I know. I will talk to her. I will help her make this right. Now, should I go talk to the owner about her hitting him? He doesn't want to press charges does he?"

"Seamus? Nah. He's a tough old Irish bastard. Prides himself on his ability to take a punch. But I'll go talk to him after this. Now me on the other hand... my face didn't need any more blemishes..." I laughed as I brought my hand up to the small gash under my eye and winced.

"Oh my God! I didn't even notice you were bleeding. What is wrong with me? Do you think you need stitches? Here, let me clean that up for you. I'm a school teacher so I always have a first aid kit in my bag," she sputtered as she began digging through her leather bag.

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine," I laughed

"Please let me. It's the least I can do," she said taking me by the arm and guiding me over to the wall so I could sit. She stood in front of me, using one hand to hold my chin and one hand to use an alcohol pad to clean up the blood around my wound being careful not to accidentally dab it. Next she pulled out a tube of Neosporin and used a gauze pad to carefully coat the wound. It took everything in me not to stare at her when she was this close. My insides were trembling and I prayed that it wasn't visibly obvious. My heart beat faster, harder and my face felt hot. God, she is so beautiful...

"What blemishes?" she asked causing me to suddenly snap out of my own thoughts.

"I'm sorry. What?," I said not sure I had heard her right.

"I said what blemishes? Your face looks perfect to me," she winked as she said this and I felt my belly grow hot. She moved away towards the trash can to throw the First Aid scraps away.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! So you're gorgeous and funny!" Suddenly I panicked. Why would you say that? What is wrong with you? I got up off the wall and pretended to straighten out my shirt.

"Well, thank you and good luck. And if you ever need anything here's a card with my direct line at the station. Call me for anything. I'll be glad to help," I said as I reached into the pouch on my belt and took out the departments card.

"Thank you again Officer Elkins. I really do appreciate it. Take care," she said as she reached out to shake my hand.

"Take care," I uttered as I took her hand in mine. It was so soft yet so strong at the same time. I didn't want to let go. But I had to. So I smiled and turned to walk back to my squad car.

It wasn't until I walked away that I felt the weight of Deena's stare. To be honest I had forgotten she was even there. I looked over to Seamus and shouted "We good here?" to which he nodded and waved me off. I got into the car and couldn't bring myself to leave. I watched Lena walk over to Deena and immediately a tense conversarion began. I watched as the anger in Deena's face contorted and suddenly she stood up grabbing Lena roughly. She began to squeeze her arms tighter as I moved to get out of the car but before I did her tone changed and she kissed her. Roughly but passionately. Deena let go of her arms and gripped her around the waist as Lena's arms wrapped around her neck. And I couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy as I started the car and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena's POV:

"Thank you again Officer Elkins. I really do appreciate it. Take care," I said as I reached out to shake her hand.

"Take care," she replied as she grasped my hand almost tenderly. Her hands were so strong and I couldn't help but letting my stare linger on them. A fire burned low in my stomach and her touch fanned the flames. She turned to walk away, and I watched her go. She looked amazing walking away. Her uniform emphasizing the curves and muscles of her body. She was...

 _Shit!_ I could feel Deena burning daggers into the back of my head. I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths. I couldn't let her know what I was just thinking. She would get so angry. I turned, smiling.

"Ready to go home babe? We'll stop and get you some dinner. I'm starving! You must be too!." I stated as calmly as possible making the conversation casual and not letting on that my intent was to sober her up.

"I don't know. Are you?," she asked angrily.

"What do you mean?," I asked trying to keep the conversation easy.

"Well, I'm not sure you want to come home with me. The way you were looking at Elkins ass... it didn't look like you were hungry for food. And the way you were touching her face..."

"First of all she is NOT my type. Second of all you busted her face. I figured the least I could do was clean her up."

" Oh yeah? What about MY face?," she screamed jumping up at me, grabbing my arms and squeezing hard. I wince but try not to show she is hurting me.

"Is beautiful. Like always," I almost whisper trying to use a calm, almost seductive tone.

Scenes like this always escalated quickly especially if I raised my voice. It was always better to let her do the yelling and for me to remain as calm as possible. She never yelled when she was sober. Her voice was always calm with a touch of sweetness. She was tough when it came to her work, but for everything else she was soft. But when she drank her brutal, violent side erupted. I suppose it's from suppressing the tragedy of her job and the violence of her past. For what she's seen and what she's endured it's a miracle she can be so soft in any aspect of her life. Her breath hit me hard in the face. The smell of whiskey almost chokes me. And then she is kissing me. I try not to gag at the taste. _Just breathe_ I remind myself. I kiss her back. It's just simpler that way. Humor her until we get home, and then she will pass out within minutes. This is how it always happened.

Deena finally pulled away and threw her arm around me roughly, her weight heavy on my shoulder. "Come on babe, let's go home." I reach into my pocket and feel the card that Officer Elkins gave to me, and a calmness washes over me. I sigh deeply and walk to the car wondering just how much longer I can do this.


End file.
